Secret Admirer
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! What will happen when Riza gets sent a vase full of white roses? Read to find out.


_***Secret Admirer***_

**Hiya guys. Happy Valentine's Day and all for you! Made this special Royai one-shot just for yall :3. (It's also an apology to those who read Love and War.) Anyway, here you go. **

**Song: Like Yesterday by Eyeshine**

_***S***_

Riza walked into the office slightly irked that morning. It was Valentine's Day and all the Secretaries and lower officers had been shoving the flowers and bears and who knows what else they got from their lovers or boyfriends in everyone's face. Including hers. The first thing she noticed was all the men surrounding her desk.

"Why, might I ask are you around my desk?" She said loudly, closing the door a little bit harder than she should have. They jumped back and all looked at her with looks that ranged from fear to amazement. And they continued to stare. "What?" She asked looking past them to her desk.

"Well, we were just wondering who was stupid enough to risk getting shot today," Havoc said scratching his head.

"Then we were wondering who was stupid enough to risk getting burnt to a crisp," Breda added.

"What on earth are you guys talking about?" Riza asked. She frowned when they stood aside and showed the rest of her desk. A small vase of white roses sat there. She rolled her eyes, leave it to the boys to make a big deal out of flowers.

"Who are they from Lieutenant?" Fuery asked.

"I don't know yet Fuery, I haven't looked," She said.

"Oh, well we were hoping you'd know, the card wasn't signed," Havoc said smirking.

"So you checked already?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, curiosity killed the cat," Breda laughed.

"In this case, Hawkeye killed the curious cat," Falman said quietly.

"I'm not killing anyone," Riza realized something. "Have you guys seen the General?" Normally he'd be hiding out in the office to escape all the women throwing things at him all day.

"Not this morning," Havoc said pulling a chair out and sitting down to begin his paperwork.

"BACK OFF HARPIES!" A shout came from the other side of the door, which opened and revealed Rebecca Catalina. The dark-haired woman then slammed the door in a hopeful secretary's face. "Geez," she sighed leaning back against the door. "Is it like this every year?"

"Unfortunately yes," Riza said moving the vase to the other side of her desk and looking at the flowers thoughtfully. She honestly had no idea who could have sent them.

"Ohhh, Riza!" Rebecca skipped over to her desk. "Who sent the flowers?" She asked picking up the vase.

"Mystery person!" Havoc yelled.

"Shut up and go find the General," Riza snapped at him. Havoc grimaced and drug Breda after him as they left the office, snapping at a few girls standing there. Riza gave Fuery and Falman a scathing look and then turned to her best friend. "I don't know who sent them."

"Wow, so Riza has a secret admirer," Rebecca said leaning against her desk.

"Seems so," she said laughing.

"You should get everything done early and ask General Firepants if you can go home early," Rebecca said, shifting through some of the papers on Riza's desk.

"What makes you think that he would give me the day off?" Riza asked shaking her head slightly. Rebecca and the General had a… hate/less hate relationship.

"Come onnnn Riza, don't be so clueless. Of course he'd give you the day off!" Rebecca said.

"I will not take advantage of his generosity like that," Riza said.

"You're no fun," Rebecca said pouting. She drug Havoc's chair over to Riza's desk and watched her do her paperwork for a while. About ten minutes later, the doors flung open and Roy walked in with a girl on each arm.

"Now, now, just calm down," he was saying. "I can eat both of your chocolates." Riza narrowed her eyes at the girls and cleared her throat.

"Sir, I believe we've had this discussion before," she said loudly and just a tad maliciously. "Toys are not to be brought into the office."

"Ah, Lieutenant! You did come into work today," Roy said smiling. His gaze fell on the flowers then flicked away. "Don't worry, these girls were just leaving. Right?" The girls pouted and left the room with promises to meet him later. Roy waited a moment then flew to the door, looking both ways before shutting them.

"You know I sent Havoc and Breda out to look for you," Riza said coolly.

"Hmmm, must have missed them," he said shoving his hands in his pockets. Riza shook her head but let the issue go. Rebecca scoffed and stood up.

"I'm out," she said heading for the door.

"Hey, I didn't notice loud mouth was here, she was quiet for once," Roy said.

"Hey Firepants keep it up, Riza is in a good mood, I'd hate to see what happens to the one who ruins it," Rebecca said smiling evilly. She ran out the door calling a goodbye to Riza as Roy opened his mouth to retort. He narrowed his eyes and turned to Riza.

"I don't like your choice of a best friend," he said slinking to his desk and sitting down.

"Just like I don't particularly enjoy the… women you parade around," she said not looking up from her paperwork.

"I think Rebecca is crazy," Roy muttered under his breath, then smirked again as he looked over at Riza. She was staring at the roses. "I didn't know you liked flowers Lieutenant," he said loudly, trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh, well, they are very… er pretty and whoever sent them was very thoughtful," Riza stammered, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks. _'What is wrong with me? They're just flowers." _She thought to herself.

"Hmmm," Roy got up and came over to her desk. Smirking he leaned against it and picked up one of the roses. "Fuery, Falman, I think that you guys are done and can leave for the day," he said looking up at the two men. "Oh, and if you find Breda and Havoc tell them they can leave too."

"Oh, alright then sir," Fuery said getting up and heading to the door with Falman. "Have a good day!" He turned and saluted them before shutting the door behind him.

"Sir?" Riza asked. She looked over at the table and still saw a few stacks of paperwork. "We're going to be behind tomorrow."

"Don't you think that white is pretty?" Roy asked spinning the rose around while watching Riza.

"It's pure," Riza said. "Why the sudden interest in my flowers?" She plucked the flower deftly from his hands and replaced it in the vase. Roy laughed.

_'So blissfully ignorant," _he thought shaking his head. "I would have thought you of all people would have recognized my handwriting." He plucked the card from the vase and held it in front of her. She hadn't read the card, she realized. She had just taken Fuery's word that no one had signed it, so she hadn't bothered. Now looking at it, it was definitely Roy's handwriting. Small but neatly readable.

"You," Riza said staring at the card and then looking up at him in confusion. "You sent the roses?"

"Yes of course!" Roy said laughing. "Were you expecting them to be from someone else?" He frowned; he didn't like the idea of Riza having a boyfriend who wasn't him. Not that they had dated since they were teens, but still.

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU?" Her yell threw him off guard and he fell.

"What the hell?" Roy asked looking up at her.

"What if someone had found out?" Riza said. "Do you know how much trouble we'd be in?"

"No one knows, and they won't if you keep your voice down," Roy said frowning.

"You idiot," Riza whispered crouching down beside him.

"Come on, no harm was done," Roy said reaching up to touch her face. "Besides, I wanted to send you something nice. Isn't that what Valentine's Day is about? Giving pretty things to the one you love?"

"Yes it is," Riza said sitting down next to him and sighing. "Nothing is ever going to be the same."

"The world is constantly changing and people have to change to stay with it," he said pulling her against him.

"What if we get caught?" She asked looking up at him.

"We won't," he said so convinced. "As far as anyone knows, you just have a secret admirer." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

_***S***_

The office door slid shut quietly. The five officers outside the door looked at each other and snickered. They had read their two superiors like open books, honestly everyone can since the Promised Day, but they let the two believe what they want. Besides, it was totally worth it to see the cute moment between them.

"Secret admirers huh?" Havoc said sticking a cigarette in his mouth. Rebecca promptly reached over and pulled it out.

"That'll give you cancer," she said walking away. The others laughed and left Havoc standing by the door with a dumbstruck look on his face. Before following his friends, he pulled out another cigarette and shook his head before lighting it.

"We'll keep your secret, after all, Valentine's Day is the day of love, no matter what kind," he whispered at the door before walking down the hallway slowly.

_***S***_

** A/N: Yay finished it! Any questions, concerns, or comments are to be placed in a review (or a PM) and sent to mwah. I know this is Royai, but I had to add the last little cute scene with Havoc and Rebecca. After Riza, Havoc is my favorite character. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day and hope you enjoy this little one-shot. **

_***Shimmerz* **_


End file.
